<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retro Forks for Your Good Health by Midge03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489283">Retro Forks for Your Good Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03'>Midge03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Existences, Anal, Blowing, Car Sex, Chan and Bin play basketball, Chan top, Changbin bottom, Changbin top, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prince Seungmin, Public Sex, Seungmin bottom, Smut, Spit As Lube, Weed, diner, dubcon, felix top, frat boys, seunglix, skz - Freeform, slightly non con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midge03/pseuds/Midge03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Reasons Why Falling into Another Existence is a Bad Idea by Kim Seungmin </p><p>1. The people on this Earth are rude and small minded<br/>2. You might accidentally end up letting the cute one fuck you<br/>3. You might also accidentally let his two very annoying but decidedly hot friends kidnap you in their jeep and sex the life out of you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin &amp; Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin &amp; Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cumslide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically a series of plotless oneshots but all set in the same world with the same characters so I just put them together. Enjoy XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin wasn’t happy. No one in his situation would be. King to be of the neighbouring existence tumbling through a bush portal only ever rumoured about to fall splat on some concrete at the foot of three rowdy boys was an absolute menace. He’d have to talk to the palace guards about this when he got back, he simply couldn’t afford such inconveniences, especially when they led to such deteriorated worlds in which the first reaction of people seeing a stranger tumble out of a bush is to present the said stranger with a plateful of carbs and sugar, and then to promptly forget about his existence as they chat about basketball and something called bondage.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Well that was two of the people who he’d fallen in front of; the blonde curly haired guy and the black haired buff one. Seungmin decided he didn’t like them; they wore sleeveless shirts and they smelled of soil and sweat. In fact, Seungmin decided that he liked them even less than the sticky, shabby restaurant they were in, his distaste only growing when they concluded their conversation and decided to notice him again in the form of an interrogation.</p><p class="p2">“You planning on telling us your name?” asked the buff one, setting down the basketball in his grip and turning to face Seungmin. Seungmin eyed him warily. He looked intimidating; the type which was half acting and half a bloated ego. Typical.</p><p class="p2">“Why should I, people like you don’t deserve to even hear my name,” he said.</p><p class="p2">“People like us? Are you high man?” said the guy indignantly.</p><p class="p2">“What’s high?” asked Seungmin. It was probably some half assed slang but still. The buff guy snorted.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah right you don’t know what high is, he’s probably playing out some big fat dare Chan,” he said, turning to the blonde guy.</p><p class="p2">“You think?” asked Chan, leaning forward.</p><p class="p2">“Yep,” said the guy. “If this is a joke kid, lay it off.”</p><p class="p2">“It’s not a joke and I’m not a kid, I’m a prince.” The buff guy sniggered. Not like Seungmin had expected him to believe him though. He’d been told that the people in this existence could be quite small minded, though no one had specified the sweaty teenage ones.</p><p class="p2">“You hearing this Chan?” said the buff guy, a smirk dancing on his face.</p><p class="p2">“Loud and clear,” grinned the blonde one, leaning across the table and looking at Seungmin, but with friendlier eyes. Seungmin didn’t trust him. He probably thought he was very noble and all; hero complex. “I’m Chan, and this is Changbin, and it’d do you a favour to be a little nice,” he said. Definitely hero complex.</p><p class="p2">“I don’t care,” said Seungmin, raising his nose slightly, just the way his father taught him to look at his subjects.</p><p class="p2">“Well it’s a good thing we do because you looked a tad lost back there.”</p><p class="p2">“I’m not lost.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh really, you didn’t know how to work a diner menu, that’s how lost you are.”</p><p class="p2">“I don’t usually order myself, my butler does it for me.”</p><p class="p2">“Butler? Pshh,” snorted Changbin. “He’s full of bullshit, did you bang your head on the floor when you fell?”</p><p class="p2">“I really do hope so, it’d be a relief to know you aren’t real.”</p><p class="p2">“You’re quite the little fuck aren’t you?” said Changbin.</p><p class="p2">“No I’m not, I’m Prince Seungmin of the neighbouring existence but you probably don’t even know that there are multiple existences, you look like the kind of person who has their brain in their penis,” said Seungmin, highly irritated at the boys’ tones of voice. If they knew who he was they wouldn’t treat him like this. Usually a few snarky remarks always put a person in their place, but these boys didn’t seem to be down with it.</p><p class="p2">Changbin had somehow found offence and not a lesson in Seungmin’s previous words however, and had reached his hands out as if to grab Seungmin by the collar. He was intercepted quickly by Chan though, who grabbed his arm and hauled him and all his muscles back into his seat.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No offence </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Prince</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> Seungmin,” </span>
  <span class="s1">started Chan, his face no longer very welcoming, “But I think you have a screw loose and I’d seriously advise seeing a doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Are you suggesting I’m deranged,” cried Seungmin, rising. He heard both a yes and no and a “Shut up Changbin,” and then he felt Chan grab his arm and pull him back down on his seat.</p><p class="p2">“Not deranged just- just see a doctor okay, you really don’t seem to be joking around.”</p><p class="p2">“Not on my life will I see any doctor other than the one at the palace, thank you very much.” Chan just groaned.</p><p class="p2">“Seriously dude? You can stop the palace nonsense now.”</p><p class="p2">“It’s not nonsense for heavens sake,” cried Seungmin again. But one more look at the two boys’ faces told him that he wasn’t going get them convinced, ever. He let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, I know you guys aren’t going to believe me so at least just take me to the place we met. Maybe the portal is still open.” Changbin snorted.</p><p class="p2">“He’s really got his head in the clouds, this one. Bloody portal he says. Think it’s gonna take you back home huh?”</p><p class="p2">“Yes,” replied Seungmin. Leave the ignorant ignorant if they wish to remain that way.</p><p class="p2">“Well all right then, whatever sails your boat. Me and Changbin are headed back in that area anyways, we have a half court match against those losers Jisung and Hyunjin,” said Chan.</p><p class="p2">“Jisung?” asked Changbin, turning to Chan. “Didn’t Minho break his arm the other day for messing with his girl.”</p><p class="p2">“No, that was someone else,” came a new voice. It was the third boy, white haired, freckled and looking like a generic teenager who was very much done with life. In the split second Seungmin became aware of him, he decided he liked him, not because he looked done with life, those people didn’t settle well with him, but because he hadn’t opposed his story.</p><p class="p2">“Nah Felix, I swear it was Jisung,” insisted Changbin.</p><p class="p2">“It wasn’t,” the new boy deadpanned, barely looking up from wherever he’d been staring.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah I heard it was some Jeongin guy actually. But fuck that, we’re getting late, let’s go,” said Chan, rising. He and Changbin shuffled out of their seats, standing. “You coming Lix? We’re gonna escort our dear prince here back home. I’m probably gonna need you to take him to the hospital when his plan fails.” Felix looked up at this finally, seeming only to now take Seungmin in properly.</p><p class="p2">“I’d rather not Chan, I have to be back here anyways. My brother probably needs me to stay another half an hour and lock up.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh come on Lix, we’ll miss our match if we have to deal with this dunderhead when his plan fails,” whined Changbin.</p><p class="p2">“No Changbin.”</p><p class="p2">“Come on Lixie, I’ll tell you who stole your weed then.” Felix looked away from Seungmin, glaring at Changbin sharply.</p><p class="p2">“What? If you fucking knew why didn’t you tell me before?”</p><p class="p2">“For a moment like this,” grinned Changbin. Felix groaned.</p><p class="p2">“Okay fine, but if he has a go at me for not being here on time it’s on you.”</p><p class="p2">“Hey, it’s not my fault your brother owns this place.”</p><p class="p2">“It isn’t mine either,” mumbled Felix, but he rose. To Seungmin he also seemed a little crude, but not mean like the other two boys. He seemed tolerable, and as they walked out of the diner and into the humid heat of the July night and the chirping of crickets, Seungmin attempted to make his case again, only to be abruptly stopped.</p><p class="p2">“Don’t think I believe your batshit story either Seungmin, just because I didn’t say anything earlier,” said Felix, hands in his pockets as he walked. Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p class="p2">“But not showing a negative response tends to mean a positive one.”</p><p class="p2">“Trust me, believing you is the biggest negative response,” muttered the boy.</p><p class="p2">“Honestly? Is everyone on this earth like this?” Seungmin asked. It was truly his bad luck that the people who’d found him were the meanest and most unaccepting ever. He felt himself becoming perturbed. He gripped his shirt and fanned himself with it. He was becoming sweaty too.</p><p class="p2">“You mean sane?” asked Felix.</p><p class="p2">“I mean close minded.”</p><p class="p2">“I think you’re looking for a hippy.”</p><p class="p2">“What’s a hippy?” Felix looked up at him.</p><p class="p2">“What’s a- are you good? I think Chan was right, you need a hospital.”</p><p class="p2">“Not you too,” groaned Seungmin, patting his forehead dry with his sleeve. He’d gotten this shirt barely last week and the state of it was dreadful. Princes don’t sweat; they’re not supposed to, but here he was. He swore the walk to the diner was shorter than this, and definitely less mosquito infested. At least Chan and Changbin weren’t up in his nose.</p><p class="p2">“Okay My Prince,” said Changbin suddenly, halting abruptly from in front of Seungmin. Never mind. “Here’s your precious bush, please make yourself scarce and we’ll be on our way.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seungmin took a deep breath at the words, wanting no more than to rattle Changbin to his bones and bring his family to financial crisis. But he brushed that back (princes don’t act out of spite) and he walked towards the hedge, examining it closely to find the specific bush he’d fallen through. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s this one,” he said, after pacing to and fro for a bit. The said bush was of fuzzy leaves and purple flowers, and after he’d pointed to it, Chan and Changbin took to giving it a few kicks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like a pretty normal bush to me,” said Chan, dropping the basketball in his grip on it a couple of times.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the point,” said Seungmin, “Now stand back a bit, I’ve got to run through it. It doesn’t work if you’re slow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure sure,” said Chan, moving away. Seungmin also took a few steps back, preparing himself for the jolt he’d felt when he first fell through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it didn’t come. Instead, as he flung himself at the bush, all he felt was a few twigs whacking his face and scratching his arms, and a falling feeling, instead of whizzing into his existence, followed by a pain in his shoulder as he hit the grass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat up, disgruntled. “It really had to be a timed portal huh,” he mumbled to himself, rubbing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well Seungmin,” came a voice from above him a moment later. It was Chan, leaning over the bush and grinning down at him, face illuminated in the white streetlight. “How’s the air down there?” Seungmin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should know, seeing that you’ve spent your life living at the bottom of the social ladder.” Chan scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want your bloody head punched off?” said Changbin, raising a fist threateningly at the words as he walked over and joined Chan.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Oh shut the fuck up Bin and let’s get moving, I have to get back,” said Felix from a distance; Seungmin couldn’t exactly see past the vast of bush. Changbin let out a few swear words but he receded, glaring at Seungmin. Chan reached out a hand to help Seungmin up, which the latter swatted away before rising and joining the others.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, since Prince Charming’s plan didn’t work, Felix is gonna have to take him to the hospital, and Chan and I will be on our way,” said Changbin, patting Felix on the head condescendingly and strolling off. Chan jogged up to join him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not taking him anywhere you fucker,” called Felix. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then take him back to the damn diner, he’s your problem now,” replied Changbin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">“You too baby.”</p><p class="p2">Felix grumbled, glaring at Seungmin. “Why the fuck did Chan and Changbin think bringing you to dinner would be a good idea.”</p><p class="p2">“That was probably before they decided I was crazy.”</p><p class="p2">“Yeah true,” said Felix. “Now anyways, I really have to get back and if I try to get rid of you... well nothing but I’m not a monster just yet so I give you permission to accompany me.”</p><p class="p2">“Why would I want to accompany you?” said Seungmin.</p><p class="p2">“Because you have no where else to go now stop being a prick and come,” said Felix, turning on his heels and heading right back up the road they came from. Seungmin groaned internally. The last thing he wanted was to spend more time with a close minded fiend but he knew that the portal would still take about two hours to open up, and he didn’t fancy being eaten alive by the extensive array of bugs they hadn’t gotten rid of here, so he followed Felix.</p><p class="p2">As they arrived outside the diner, Seungmin spotted a well built young man standing outside the door, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground and clutching a pair of keys. At seeing Felix, he called out.</p><p class="p2">“There you are Lix, someone said they’d seen you go out.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear I didn’t mean to be late,” said Felix, jogging up to the man and grabbing the keys from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just don’t do it again, now lock up in twenty when the guys inside are done with the dishes okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Yeah sure,” said Felix, turning around and walking to the entrance.</p><p class="p2">“See you at home,” said the man, Felix’s brother Seungmin concluded, as he hopped into a van.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah yeah,” said Felix, opening the door and ushering Seungmin inside. The place was empty now; the blinds drawn, the chairs flipped onto the tables and the counters shining with chemicals and residual grease. Felix approached a table, turning over a chair and sitting down.</p><p class="p2">“Make yourself comfortable,” he said, indicating to the other chairs. Seungmin eyed them. Earlier when he’d sat down, he’d been too distracted by the smells of oil and sweat and sugar and the glaring lights to consider the hygiene of the place, but now that he’d grown accustomed to the rest, he realised that sitting on those seats was probably more dangerous than touching Changbin.</p><p class="p2">“I’m good,” he said, shuffling over and standing awkwardly in front of Felix.</p><p class="p2">“You sure?” Seungmin nodded. “Suit yourself,” shrugged the boy. There was a few moments of silence. Seungmin continued to stand awkwardly, the fact that Felix seemed completely relaxed irking him. He was eyeing him queerly, with a slight smile dancing on his face. Seungmin didn’t like it.</p><p class="p2">“By the way,” spoke Felix, looking up at Seungmin. “Are you human?”</p><p class="p2">“Wouldn’t that be the first question a person asks?” said Seungmin, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p class="p2">“Never occurred to me before, you do look very human.”</p><p class="p2">“That’s because I am.”</p><p class="p2">“Prove it.”</p><p class="p2">“How?”</p><p class="p2">“Show me your dick.” Seungmin’s eyes went wide.</p><p class="p2">“Excuse me?” He started. “What does that have to do with anything?”</p><p class="p2">“Well it should prove that you’re not an alien, a girl or AI- you know what AI is right?” Seungmin sighed.</p><p class="p2">“Yes I know what AI is, I’m not uneducated.”</p><p class="p2">“You don’t know what a hippy is.”</p><p class="p2">“On top of educated, I am also royalty. I’m sure commoners in my existence use language like that too.”</p><p class="p2">“Oh fuck you and your existences,” groaned Felix. He reached out, grabbing Seungmin by the waistband of his trousers and pulling him forward. Without giving Seungmin even a second to react, he gripped the waistband better and pulled it right down, along with Seungmin’s underwear. Seungmin gasped, and pulled away from Felix, his dick flopping pathetically as he moved.</p><p class="p2">“So you are a human,” said Felix, his eyes wandering down.</p><p class="p2">“Yes I am bloody human,” said Seungmin, blushing furiously as he attempted to pull his trousers back up.</p><p class="p2">“Nuh uh uh,” tutted Felix, pulling Seungmin back and swatting his hands away. “It still might be an alien dick for all I know, I need a better look.”</p><p class="p2">“Hey, no offence but even if we’re from different existences, I’m still from Earth and social protocol dictates that pulling someone’s pants down is highly immoral, even on your Earth.”</p><p class="p2">“Uhuh?” said Felix, not listening and instead asking another question. “Seungmin have you had sex before?” Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p class="p2">“I’m not a prude,” he replied.</p><p class="p2">“Well that’s fun,” smiled Felix, poking Seungmin’s dick experimentally. It twitched and Seungmin gasped. “Ever had sex with a guy?”</p><p class="p2">“N-no, never felt the need.”</p><p class="p2">“Well, what do you say?”</p><p class="p2">“To?”</p><p class="p2">“Having sex with a guy.”</p><p class="p2">“I say- fuck.” At the moment, Felix had moved his hand down and had started rubbing Seungmin’s dick. The sensation was papery and not fun at all, but his body still reacted, dick filling out.</p><p class="p2">“Felix, touching someone’s penis is really not very polite,” said Seungmin, trying to wriggle out of the other boy’s grasp.</p><p class="p2">“Nor is calling my friends low lives, but I guess we all mess up here and there don’t we,” said the boy, looking Seungmin in the eye and smiling far too sweetly as he stopped the stroking and started pressing into his dick almost painfully. Seungmin let out a whimper.</p><p class="p2">“It- it hurts Felix, stop.”</p><p class="p2">“It hurts does it?” mocked Felix, pressing harder. “Probably teach you a lesson for being such a condescending bitch.” Seungmin whimpered again. He didn’t like being told he’d done something wrong, it never happened anyway, but in the end, the pressure and Felix’s harsh yet sweet tone made an unwelcome feeling bloom in Seungmin’s gut.</p><p class="p2">“Now Seungmin,” started Felix, “Tell me honestly, do you want me to stop? Because from what I can tell, you don’t.” Seungmin didn’t say anything, whimpering some more and letting out a few splutters. Felix removed his hands at this. “Are you sure Seungminnie?” he asked again.</p><p class="p2">Now Seungmin wasn’t gay. He wasn’t a stranger to the concept either but he’d never indulged in it himself, finding girls quite adequate as they were. But Felix here, sending shivers down his spine with his deep voice and teasing fingers, had him thinking that maybe seeing how it went with a man might not be such a bad idea. It wasn’t like he could ever try at home, it was much too fussy. It wasn’t like he could turn away now either. Not with Felix pursing his red lips and and sitting back into the chair with his legs spread, waiting for an answer- waiting for him.</p><p class="p2">“Don’t- don’t stop,” breathed out Seungmin, his face heating up impossibly more. Felix gave a catlike grin and he moved forward, his feline features approaching Seungmin’s now fully hard dick.</p><p class="p2">“Great,” he said, before grabbing Seungmin by the back of his thighs and pulling him closer, licking a stripe up his dick. Seungmin gasped. Felix latched on, wrapping his lips around Seungmin’s head and nudging closer to his body until his mouth was full. Seungmin hated it. He hated the way that even from down there, Felix seemed to be mocking him, and he hated the way he loved it. He also liked the nerve stimulus too- quite an add on. Happens when someone sucks your dick.</p><p class="p2">It took a few moments of Felix bobbing his head and Seungmin grabbing the boy’s white hair to have Seungmin start to feel a warm coiling and twisting in his abdomen. He let out a few strangled moans, and Felix pulled right off at hearing them. Seungmin took a deep breath.</p><p class="p2">“You stopped.”</p><p class="p2">“Yep,” said Felix, rising. His lips were glossy and wet and he wiped the mess off them nonchalantly with the back of his sleeve. “I have no idea what your stamina is like so the only time you’re cumming is with my dick in you.”</p><p class="p2">Seungmin bit his lip, breath hitching at merely the thought of the feeling. He’d never had a dick in him before but from what he knew was if you’re turned on, it feels good. And fuck was he turned on right now.</p><p class="p2">“S- sure,” said Seungmin as Felix moved closer to him. They were now face to face, and though Felix was slightly shorter than him, Seungmin couldn’t help but feel towered over. Felix smirked at Seungmin’s flushed expression before pressing their lips together, moving his hands to rest on Seungmin’s waist.</p><p class="p2">Felix’s lips were skilled and sinful, and Seungmin couldn’t help but moan out loud as he nibbled on his lips. The moan turned into a gasp as Felix moved his hands to Seungmin’s ass, kneading and stroking it while he bit and suckled at Seungmin’s milky skin.</p><p class="p2">“Aren’t there people here though?” asked Seungmin breathlessly.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah but they’ll use the back door when they’re done,” replied Felix between working a hikey onto Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin was about to retaliate and say that they should maybe wait till they left, but Felix had, in the moment he’d been thinking that, disappeared behind the long counter in the middle of the room, and had re appeared with a small bottle in one hand, fingers of the other wet and shiny. Without letting Seungmin say a word, Felix kissed him again, sliding the hand to his ass and pushing a finger into Seungmin’s hole. Seungmin gasped.</p><p class="p2">“What the fuck-“ he started, pulling away. Felix only laughed.</p><p class="p2">“Yes it feels weird right now and yes it will feel better in a minute,” he said. “But right now I think we need a better angle.” With those words, he pulled his finger out and steered Seungmin to the counter, evading the stools drilled to the ground. Then, hitching Seungmin’s shirt up to his chest, he pushed him down, so that he was bent over the surface.</p><p class="p2">It was a strangely thrilling position. The counter was that measly metal which sent all light dancing off it, and the whole of Seungmin’s abdomen was now pressed against it’s cold surface. His ass was also on full display, and he could feel Felix playing with it, running his fingers up and down his crack teasingly. Seungmin felt humiliated; this was not his natural disposition. He felt humiliated and naked and watched and it sent uncanny shivers of pleasure through him, his want for Felix surmounting. Never in his life did he think he’d ever submit to someone, but here he was; bent over for a basic commoner and loving every second of it.</p><p class="p2">It only became better when Felix pushed a wet finger into his hole again. Before, the sensation had been odd, but now he could feel it all. He could feel every scrape and rub of Felix’s finger on his walls, and a burning stretch when Felix added another. He whimpered. He could just feel Felix grinning behind him.</p><p class="p2">“You liking this my Prince?” he asked teasingly, pumping and scissoring.</p><p class="p2">“Y- yeah sure,” breathed out Seungmin.</p><p class="p2">“Yeah sure?” scoffed Felix. “I’ll give you yeah sure.” With that, Felix plunged another finger in, and Seungmin cried out. The width stretched his hole and it was uncomfortable, but at the same time Felix’s fingers brushed a certain spot inside him, making him melt into the counter.</p><p class="p2">“Oh fuck-“ he cried. Felix laughed.</p><p class="p2">“Gotcha,” he said, giving a few hard thrusts before removing his hand completely. Seungmin took a deep breath. His heart was racing and all he seemed to feel was the pleasure in his gut, a sticky patch on the counter and the way his breath seemed stuck in throat.</p><p class="p2">Just when he was about to reorient himself however, he felt something long, hard and warm push into his hole, hitting that sweet spot right away. Seungmin’s knees almost buckled, and he would have fallen if it hadn’t been for Felix’s clean hand steadying him by his waist.</p><p class="p2">“Holy shit,” he gasped, clenching around Felix’s dick. Felix groaned.</p><p class="p2">“Fuck you feel so good, you and your pretty virgin hole,” he said, and it reassured Seungmin that he also sounded decidedly breathless. He clenched again and Felix outright moaned. It was a prettier sound than Seungmin would have thought it to be; the cries of a sex hungry male. Not like he was doing any better.</p><p class="p2">“Shit- shit,” he moaned. Felix had started moving, albeit slowly.</p><p class="p2">“Feel good My Prince?” he asked liltingly. Seungmin nodded, pushing back a bit. The sensation of Felix filling him up was undeniably satisfying, and in the moment Seungmin felt like he couldn’t get enough. He wished Felix would move faster.</p><p class="p2">Well, it didn’t have to stay a wish.</p><p class="p2">“Move- move faster,” he gasped, letting all shreds of dignity go. He prayed Felix would listen, but instead he just halted all motion. Seungmin cried out in frustration. He was about to retaliate when Felix moved a hand to clamp his mouth shut, leaning over and speaking into his ear.</p><p class="p2">“You want me to move faster My Prince?” Seungmin nodded. “Well why don’t you ask like a good boy?”</p><p class="p2">Shivers ran down Seungmin’s spine as the words fell out of Felix’s mouth. He wanted to beg but at the same time he didn’t. He was too good to beg, he had a dignity, he was-</p><p class="p2">“Holy fuck,” he cried. Felix had taken a long slam, hitting his prostate dead on, and then halting. Seungmin crumbled. “Please Felix, please fuck me harder,” he begged.</p><p class="p2">“Good boy,” cooed Felix, picking up a steady pace. They kept this up until Seungmin felt that familiar knot again, and Felix’s thrusts became sporadic.</p><p class="p2">“Gonna cum,” moaned Seungmin, and Felix could only grunt in reply. As he came closer and closer to orgasm, his controlling act simmered, and Seungmin used that to make him pound harder and harder. But now that he couldn’t move any faster and Seungmin legs were about to collapse, the last of his energy used in jacking himself off lamely, the only way out of it was orgasm.</p><p class="p2">And it came, in full force and with a melting sensation that had Seungmin jelly. He felt his cum spurt out and coat the sides of the counter, as Felix shot his load into him. The whole ordeal was warm and sticky and the cum coating his walls was an odd yet satisfying sensation.</p><p class="p2">Seungmin slowly stood up as Felix pulled out of him with a groan. What a bloody mess.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One sticky reclothing and eight cum covered tissues later, Seungmin found himself and Felix standing next to the bush portal, waiting for exactly two hours since his arrival to strike. Felix was silently watching Seungmin silently watch the bush with a look of disdain on his face, hand on his hip. Seungmin could feel the disbelief radiating off him and he could only pray that the portal would actually open, one to get home, and two to prove Felix wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2">“And that’s two hours since we found you,” announced Felix, glancing at his wristwatch and then at Seungmin expectantly.</p><p class="p2">“Just give it a second,” said Seungmin, not taking his eyes off the green.</p><p class="p2">“One. Two-“</p><p class="p2">“Not what I meant you prude but- oh look, there it is,” said Seungmin excitedly, pointing at the bush and the way it had started to shimmer slightly. He’d been a bloody idiot to forget to check for the shimmer last time. Felix moved closer, squinting to get a better look. He was still and silent for a moment, in awe Seungmin hoped, before he stood up straight.</p><p class="p2">“Nah, it’s the light playing tricks, try again Seungmin,” he concluded, stepping back. Despite his denial, Seungmin couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes still lingered on the bush. He grinned.</p><p class="p2">“See if you can blame this on the light,” he said, before stepping back a bit and running right into the bush.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he hadn’t said goodbye properly and maybe he hadn’t throttled Changbin, but the gasp and the “No fucking way,” he heard in the distance as he was whisked back into his existence was definitely worth the ordeal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Or maybe it was the fuck. Who knows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Twitter: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a><br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Big Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this when I started the first part but it took me a full on month to write down those last thousand words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin hadn’t meant to. He really and truly hadn’t, but after his last experience down that specific bush portal and having sex with a guy, he couldn’t help but find himself coming over to the said patch of garden in the palace grounds and hovering around the bush, waiting for it to open up. The portal seemed to make itself known on the fourteenth day of every month only, opening some time in the afternoon, closing, and then re opening around two hours later like every timed portal ever did. </p><p>In fact, Seungmin had been literally centimetres away from actually hopping into it once, his itching to see Felix getting at him, when he’d taken an about turn. It had been three months, and Felix had probably gotten whisked off into his basic routine of high school, sex and doing weed; he didn’t want to see Seungmin. And more importantly, Seungmin shouldn’t want to see him. He had responsibilities, he had to study hard, he had to live up to both his and his parents expectations.</p><p>So that was why Seungmin vowed never to try the portal again. </p><p>Well- not never.</p><p>It had been a long and restless week, his mother having organised a dinner party for a few friends and family. As per tradition, Seungmin was to play the piano, and despite being very good at it already, he couldn’t stop himself from practicing hours on end to make sure it was flawless.</p><p>So while the tediousness and frustration had been self induced, the fact that the lounge and gardens and everywhere else was off boundaries because they’d been done up meticulously only made solving it harder. There was nowhere outside to go, and all he wanted was some fresh air in which to enjoy his copy of Lady Chatterley’s Lover. If his parents found out he was reading the 1920’s version of porn, he’d get the whooping of a lifetime, and there was no place safer to read it than outside. </p><p>So that was why, the next afternoon, which so luckily happened to be the fourteenth, Seungmin found himself back on the concrete under the pink evening sky of Earth a little different from how he knew it. The place looked the same as ever, the basketball courts visible from a distance and the bush as fuzzy leaved as before. Seungmin let out a sigh of relief as he leaned down and grabbed his book from where it had fallen on the ground, rising as he brushed the gravel off his palms. He was going to have a lovely, quiet two hours in the corner of the diner with maybe a glass of cold sugar and milk- you know, as a treat. It hadn’t even crossed his mind what he’d say if he met Felix, or even Chan and Changbin, he was much too occupied with the bliss of his book and absence of piano. </p><p>When he got to the diner, which was quite a contrast from the cool breezy air and golden setting sunlight outside, he found it to be relatively empty. There were only a few scattered people, much too absorbed in themselves, and Seungmin found himself a slot tucked nicely away in the corner of the room. He let out a sigh of joy before commencing his guilty pleasure. </p><p>Twenty minutes later, and now armed with a “small vanilla milkshake, none of that syrupy stuff,” Seungmin had fallen into a world of depraved love, unspeakable affairs and strangely spiritual sex. He was so absorbed in fact, that he barely registered the sight he’d seen from the corner of his eye. It took two very rowdy voices and unshackled laughter to have Seungmin look up. Once he’d done that, he wished he hadn’t. The sight only filled him with dread and irking memories.</p><p>It was Chan and Changbin. Chan and bloody Changbin, it couldn’t have even been Felix, dressed as politely as possible in the same tank tops and loose shorts as before, and as sweaty as ever. They seemed to be making to sit down, and Seungmin covered his face with the book in hopes that they wouldn’t see him while they looked for a seat. </p><p>It was to no avail. Over the top of his page he saw Changbin looking over in his direction with a shocked expression on his face, pointing at him while speaking animatedly to Chan. When they started walking over to him, Seungmin groaned. He knew there was no point in hiding anymore and he lowered his book. </p><p>“See I fucking told you it was him Chan,” said Changbin, halting right at Seungmin’s table. </p><p>“Woah yeah,” said Chan, following. “I haven’t seen you in a while Seungmin, how have you been?” he asked.</p><p>“Pretty good,” said Seungmin, eyeing them with irritation.</p><p>“That’s good that’s good,” said Chan, sliding into the seat opposite Seungmin. “Mind if we join you?” he asked. </p><p>“Of course,” Seungmin sighed, folding the corner of his page reluctantly and closing his book. </p><p>“So what brings you here Prince?” asked Changbin, also sitting down. “According to Felix you actually did whizz off in a portal, and from what I could tell, you didn’t seem to want to be back here any time soon.”</p><p>“You believed Felix and not me?” said Seungmin. </p><p>“Nah, I don’t believe Felix either if I’m being honest, I think you drugged him or something, but he’s still the same so I can’t say too much.”</p><p>“Right right,” said Seungmin, trying to show the least amount of attention possible. He wanted the two boys to leave, but they were thick skulled as ever, and started to converse within themselves very loudly. Mostly it was them chatting about whatever their frat was up to, but every time Seungmin tried to pick his book up, they’d somehow rope him into the conversation.</p><p>About fifteen minutes later, they started to talk about heading out. Seungmin couldn’t help a sigh of relief as he prepared to say goodbye, but then Chan spoke.</p><p>“You wanna come with us Seungmin?” he asked. Seungmin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well we’re just going for a drive, there’s some nice views at this time, I’m sure you’d enjoy.”</p><p>“Thanks for the offer but I think I’m gonna stay,” said Seungmin, pointing to his book. Changbin turned to face Chan at these words, giving him a suggestive look. Seungmin picked up on it but chose to ignore it; Changbin was a creature he didn’t know and didn’t want to know.</p><p>In reply to the black haired boy, Chan gave a small smirk, but it was gone when he spoke again. “Come on Seungmin, it’ll be nice to have more time to catch up.” Seungmin let out an annoyed sigh.</p><p>“Really guys, thanks but I’m good here.”</p><p>“We’ll stop somewhere outside, you can read your book in a nicer place, oh come on Min,” tried Changbin again. </p><p>“Really, I don’t- you know what, fine,” huffed Seungmin. He already knew they weren’t going to relent, he could at least make this shorter.</p><p>Reluctantly, he gave his go to, and Chan and Changbin beamed. They all stood up, Seungmin quickly paying for his drink before they made their way out and into a jeep, which he assumed was Chan’s. It was quite a raunchy affair, with dents and stains and small rips in the dark grey fabric seats. Well, it was less of a seat and more of a bench, and it was ridiculously uncomfortable, Seungmin’s lack of rear end muscles just making it worse. The hard metal under the fabric jutted through in places as he sat down too, and the whole space smelled somewhat funky. Probably the piles of dirty clothes strewn all over the floor and boot. </p><p>“This car is a mess,” voiced Seungmin, tugging at the string hanging from cover of the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got better things to do than clean it out,” shrugged Chan, settling into his seat and starting up the engine.</p><p>“You’re too fucking lazy that’s what,” said Changbin, slamming his door shut and rolling the window down right away.</p><p>“Shut up Bin,” said Chan, stepping on the accelerator. The car jolted into life, and Seungmin quickly grabbed the handle up top to stop himself from being flung out of existence.</p><p>“You drive like a lunatic,” he commented.</p><p>“Thanks,” said Chan.</p><p>“And this car is a health hazard,” he added toeing away something that looked like a pair of underwear sliding towards him.</p><p>“I’m sure, I’m sure,” replied the blonde boy, fiddling with the radio. </p><p>“You’re awful.”</p><p>“I know.” Seungmin made a disapproving face, but gave up, sinking into the seat as far as he could. </p><p>They drove for about ten minutes, and Seungmin drank in the view. Well, it wasn’t much for a view, just some shabby shops and the occasional tall building which looked like a cheap candy, but the sky was pretty. At home, Seungmin didn’t go out and about much, but where he did go was always posh and overdone and inside. This was different, and he almost liked it. The commoners world, merely mundane and not depressing. </p><p>Eventually, Chan drove off the main road and onto a smaller one which seemed to be at the foot of a hill, stopping the car. The place was empty, boulders and barbed wire on the grass beyond the railing amongst overgrown bushes. Seungmin let go of the handrail, wiping his palm on his trousers. </p><p>“We here?” he asked. The place was quite pleasant, and Seungmin was about to hop out of the car when Chan spoke.</p><p>“No not really,” he said. Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“Then why are we here?” At these words, Chan turned around and smirked, getting out of his seat and climbing over the handbrake to sit next to him. </p><p>“Well for me and Changbin there is a view see,” he said. Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “You.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We know what you did with Felix, and ever since he told us, we promised that if we ever saw you again, we’d get you for ourselves,” explained Chan. Seungmin’s eyes widened. This was the last thing he’d expected, and that last thing he ever thought he’d want.</p><p>But neither of them seemed to care. Changbin had climbed into the back too, swinging a leg over Seungmin and straddling him. Seungmin shuddered and scooted as far back into the seat as he could. Changbin was far too close, and Seungmin outwardly wanted him away, but he hadn’t the strength or courage. Because deep down he knew that he wasn’t going to stop them, and that their piercing gazes were only igniting something unwelcome in his stomach. Changbin leaned closer, nosing Seungmin’s neck. </p><p>“What do you say My Prince?” he asked. Seungmin wanted to fucking say no, he hated Changbin’s guts, but the feeling of rough fingers stroking his hips sent jolts up Seungmin and he found himself melting. He’d never thought of them in this way but now that he was, the thought was almost magnificent. The feeling of Changbin’s muscular legs and ass on him was out of this world, but he still gave a lame attempt at removing the boy.</p><p>“Get- get off,” he said. Changbin only laughed, putting his hands on Seungmin’s waist. </p><p>“You sure?” he teased.</p><p>“Yes,” tried Seungmin again, praying that they would continue to force themselves on him. </p><p>“Felix said you were a bit of a brat. Took some convincing,” said Chan, grabbing Seungmin’s hair and pulling his head back to face him. Despite being slightly intimidating, Chan usually had a kind face, but right now his eyes were cold and boring holes through Seungmin. He could see right through him, he knew Seungmin wanted this, and it sent a shiver down the prince’s spine.</p><p>“I hate you two,” he said, with as much contempt as possible. </p><p>“No you don’t,” smirked Chan, “You fucking want this, don’t try to hide.”</p><p>“Stop- oh shit,” gasped Seungmin. His final attempt to dissuade them was cut off by Changbin licking a long stripe up his neck, ending it in a painful bite.</p><p>“So much fucking ego Seungmin, just give in,” he said, slipping his hand down to press into Seungmin’s crotch. Seungmin whimpered.</p><p>“Oh he’s hard Chan,” grinned Changbin. “You think you’re all better than us but you’re just horny.” Seungmin just bit his lip and whined.</p><p>“Well that wasn’t too hard,” said Chan, letting go of Seungmin’s hair.</p><p>“All he wants to do is to submit but he’s got too much pride right Chan?” said Changbin.</p><p>“Let’s fuck it out of him eh?” replied Chan cockily. “Yeah Seungmin?”</p><p>“Fuck- okay,” gasped Seungmin. He hated these guys, he hated them and their victorious grins and their massive muscles and their round lips. Changbin had really nice lips, why had Seungmin never noticed before? It didn’t matter, he hated him.</p><p>“Perfect,” said Chan. He then shuffled back slightly, feeling under the seat for something. When he found it, Seungmin felt the back of the seat give way, and it formed something like a sofa bed. Changbin was still straddling him, and he pushed Seungmin onto his back so that he was lying down. He then leaned closer and pressed his lips onto Seungmin’s own.</p><p>The first thought that passed Seungmin’s mind at the harsh pressure was “Wow this feels amazing,” followed by “Why the fuck am I enjoying this.” He squirmed, but Changbin just reached his hands up and wrapped them around Seungmin’s throat. He didn’t apply any pressure, but just the hand there had Seungmin’s throat feeling restricted and uncomfortable. He could feel mucus building up and he tried feverishly to swallow it down. Changbin smirked into his lips at this and he bit down, making Seungmin yelp.</p><p>“Cute,” he mumbled, before letting go of Seungmin and climbing off him. In that time, Chan grabbed Seungmin by the collar and sat him up, pulling his shirt off and flinging it away. Seungmin flinched, hoping it hadn’t landed on something filthy. Then Chan pushed him back down again, lifting his hips and tugging his pants off so that he was naked. Seungmin thought he’d be uncomfortable completely exposed, but the two boy’s hot gazes on him only turned him on more. He felt his dick throb against his stomach, and the sensation melted into pleasure as Chan tucked Seungmin’s legs up and started toying with his hole. Changbin pulled his clothes off too, settling down in a corner with his eyes trained on Seungmin and his fully displayed hole.</p><p>There was something magnificent about the way Changbin was in that moment. This strong guy with his muscles taut and an illegal tattoo on his ribcage splayed out with everything on display. His cock was red from the tip and he was lazily stroking it, a smirk on his face. Yet despite this masculine appeal, there was something so muted about the way his cock leaked and Seungmin just wanted Changbin to wreck him; to fill him up.</p><p>But his body seemed to have a different plan; caving to every one of Chan’s touches. The blonde boy had started jerking him off, and soon enough Seungmin was whining with a mantra of “Please fuck me.”</p><p>“You wanna get get fucked?” asked Chan. “Get filled up?”</p><p>“Yes yes,” breathed Seungmin.</p><p>“Then patience My Prince,” he lulled.</p><p>“No please, now.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>“Just please.”</p><p>“Fine.” With those words, Chan pulled his dick out of his shorts and lined himself up with Seungmin’s hole, pushing the tip in. Seungmin screamed. He hadn’t been stretched at all, and the only thing letting Chan in was the thin layer of precum and Chan’s saliva on his dick. Seungmin hadn’t expected it so suddenly but he still squirmed as Chan forced himself in further. “So desperate, can’t even wait for me to prep you,” he smirked. “You like this?”</p><p>“Yes, yes I do.” And Seungmin did. Chan wasn’t moving, but he was now buried completely inside. The whole ordeal burnt and stretched and felt uncomfortable but it still sent jolts of pleasure to Seungmin’s dick. Changbin’s eyes scrutinising him just made it better.</p><p>After a few moments of Chan being inside him and licking and kissing up his neck, he pulled out (with a lot of resistance.) Seungmin let out a breath at this as Chan fumbled around for something in the overfilled seat pocket. It was lube.</p><p>Opening the bottle, Chan spoke again. “Now, who do you want to fuck you?” he asked. To be honest, Seungmin hadn’t expected to be asked; he’d just been hoping that Changbin would come over and do something. His eyes flickered over to the said boy at this thought, but he pulled his gaze right back. They noticed though, and Chan gave a barking laugh. “You act like Changbin is the scum of the earth but all you want is him isn’t it?” he said. Seungmin gulped, not wanting to answer the question. From the corner of his eyes he saw a faint smirk dancing on Changbin’s face. “Well if you want him say so,” said Chan, flicking the bottle open and rubbing lube on Seungmin’s hole. Seungmin didn’t say a word, and Chan’s expression darkened. “Fucking say it bitch.” </p><p>“N-no,” stuttered Seungmin. He couldn’t admit it. Chan glared at him, grabbing Seungmin by the hips and pulling him closer, but Seungmin could hear Changbin laughing in the background, mumbling something along the lines of “What an idiot.” At that his resolve hardened. Maybe the only thing in his mind was Changbin balls deep inside him, but now he really wouldn’t cave. “No,” he repeated.</p><p>At the words, Chan lined his dick up with Seungmin’s hole and pushed all the way in, in one go this time. Seungmin tensed up, clutching the seat beneath him. Barely giving him a chance to catch up, Chan started pounding into the prince, eliciting a series of strangled cries. “Such a stuck up bitch aren’t you,” he said, digging his fingertips into Seungmin’s waist. “Aren’t you?” he asked, leaning down and biting Seungmin’s lip, the bruise Changbin had left making it throb.</p><p>“Fuck- fuck you,” said Seungmin, his voice coming out choppy from Chan’s pace.</p><p>“I think it’s the other way,” said Chan, laughing and leaning up. He put his hands on Seungmin’s shins, which were tucked up against his abdomen, and pushed the boy’s legs up further. The motion spread Seungmin’s ass more and it only took another minute to have Chan ramming against his prostate, Seungmin’s mind fogged up with nothing but the thought of the moment. </p><p>As Chan fucked him, Seungmin let his vision move haphazardly between the back of his eyelids and the real world. When his gaze landed on Changbin sitting up on his knees with one hand behind him and his eyes clenched, he outright moaned. He never thought Changbin would ever be one to take it from the back. Ever.</p><p>“Seungmin thinks you look good,” said Chan suddenly, grinning. Seungmin snapped back into focus, glaring at him. Changbin opened his eyes, looking at Seungmin and smirking. He then brought his clean hand up and pushed two fingers into his mouth, making a show of gagging and sucking. </p><p>“Oh fucking hell,” groaned Seungmin, stomach jolting at the sight. He felt his body clench and in that moment, Chan let out a particularly loud moan. Seconds later, he was cumming, the liquid weakly spurting against Seungmin’s prostate and making the younger boy shudder.</p><p>“You came?” asked Changbin, pulling his finger out of all holes. Chan nodded, pulling his dick out slowly with a hiss. Seungmin let out a huff at the emptiness; it felt almost cold, but he didn’t move. Maybe Changbin would have a go at him if he behaved.</p><p>And he did. But not in the way Seungmin had thought. </p><p>Chan moved away, seeking out tissues or a dirty shirt to clean himself on, and Changbin approached Seungmin with a grin. He slung his leg over his abdomen and the crack of his ass rubbed against Seungmin’s dick, making the boy buck his hips up at the feeling. Changbin grinned, wordlessly lifting his lower end up with his palms on Seungmin’s chest. His golden muscles flexed as he moved and the thought of biting then might have spiralled into Seungmin’s conscience.</p><p>Then suddenly, Seungmin felt a warm sensation around his dick, and he watched Changbin’s expression morph from cheeky to almost pained. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowing. He was sitting on Seungmin’s dick.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” was about all Seungmin could get out as Changbin sank down all the way. The boy’s cheeks and chest became flushed and his breath grew heavy. Seungmin looked across his muscular abdomen, wondering up till where in there his dick was reaching. </p><p>But wherever it did didn’t matter because Changbin started moving. His feet were planted on the seat and he used his firm thighs to move himself. After a while he just let himself fall, letting out a small cry each time Seungmin bottomed out. It was all mind boggling. Seungmin hadn’t fucked an ass before and it felt so much better than anything he knew- it was tight and wet and he was literally inside Changbin- macho big shot Changbin who was as dumb as a dumbbell and as hot as the sun. That knowledge alone was something to fuck around with.</p><p>It took about ten minutes of a significant amount of moaning from Changbin and heavy breathing from Seungmin for Changbin’s movements to become sporadic. His cock bounced with every thrust and it was leaking profusely, and Seungmin would have given it some attention if he wasn’t so close himself. At one particularly tight sink from Changbin, Seungmin felt his dick twitch.</p><p>“Oh shit- I’m gonna cum,” he gasped, digging his heels into the seat to ground himself. Changbin grunted in reply and Seungmin bit his lip, his heart beat thrumming in his ears as he grabbed Changbin’s hips. The black haired boy clenched and it sent Seungmin over, the Prince letting out a loud cry as he came. His release filled Changbin and made his stomach bulge slightly. </p><p>“Fucking hell,” said Seungmin, breathing still unsteady as he lifted a finger to run over the area. At this Changbin let out a whimper, also running a finger down and pressing in with a moan. Fuck, that sight alone made Seungmin want to come again. </p><p>At feeling Seungmin’s dick softening inside however, Changbin stopped his motions and slid off. Seungmin was ready to give Changbin a quick handjob but the other boy put his hands firmly down on Seungmin’s chest, keeping him from rising. He then clambered off the boy’s body and slotted himself between his legs. Seungmin felt his tip brush against his entrance and he hissed. </p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare,” he said, not meaning it at all. He might have came already but the sight of Changbin’s cock, thick and red and peeking out from between his legs, was enough for him to know that he’d enjoy anything the boy gave him. </p><p>“Just shut up and take it,” said Changbin, plunging into Seungmin’s gaping hole with a wet sound. He used his strong arms to keep Seungmin’s legs apart as he started to thrust and the latter felt his dick fill out again. Changbin was much rougher than when he’d been riding, this position obviously offering him a place of power, and his movements were of purpose, raking along Seungmin’s walls amongst the mess of lube and Chan’s cum. But soon they became sloppy, and he heard Changbin whine like he had been when bottoming. Seungmin leaned up on his elbows to see what was happening.</p><p>Chan was behind Changbin, fitting in impossibly in the tiny space. From his movements he seemed to be fucking Changbin, and every time he thrusted in, Changbin’s dick pushed into Seungmin. The former boy seemed to have given up making any effort, instead having taken to leaning his head back into Chan’s chest and moaning the voice out of himself.</p><p>“Chan move faster,” said Seungmin, leaning up on his elbows higher to watch the scene. Chan just grunted in reply, but he started pistoning in harder. Changbin might not have been moving himself but his dick was still long and hard and Seungmin bit his lip when it hit his swollen prostate, listening to Changbin’s choppy cries from in front. </p><p>“Oh fuck fuck fuck, right there Chan,” he cried, and Seungmin watched as Chan tightened his grip on Changbin’s chest, flicking his nipples as he moved. The extra flurry with which he moved, probably in chasing his own orgasm, made Changbin’s dick move harder and Seungmin curled his toes and gripped the seat. He used one hand to start jerking himself and after a particularly pornographic moan from a certain someone, he came. Seconds later, Changbin released his seed inside Seungmin and Chan in Changbin, the blonde boy pulling out and leaning back on the window with a sigh as Changbin flopped down on top of Seungmin. </p><p>The three of them lay there for the best of ten minutes, heart rates decelerating as best as they could. As Seungmin’s high washed out, the reality that he’d actually had sex with these two creatures started to sink in, but more than that was the worry that the portal would close. Lifting his arm Seungmin, checked the time. His eyes went wide when he found out what it was.</p><p>“Guys I literally have fifteen minutes till the portal closes,” he said, dropping a fist on Changbin’s shoulder in urgency. Chan just grunted and Changbin lifted his head up from Seungmin’s chest.</p><p>“Aw so soon My Prince?” he said.</p><p>“Yes, now get off me you weigh like a ton,” said Seungmin, pushing Changbin’s shoulders. In all honestly, he was enjoying having Changbin’s firm body pressed against his own, but they really needed to get a move on. The black haired boy just tightened his grip on Seungmin’s waist however, and licked a stripe up his abdomen.</p><p>“Nope,” he said, grinning and leaving a little bite under Seungmin’s nipple. Seungmin groaned in annoyance, digging his fingernails into Changbin’s shoulders in hopes to rouse him. It didn’t work.</p><p>“Aw, you wanna fuck again Seungmin?” said Changbin in his most obnoxious voice, and he thrusted lightly. Seungmin hissed, having forgotten that Changbin was still inside him.</p><p>“No you bitch, I literally need to get home, I can’t miss my piano performance.”</p><p>“You play piano?” said Chan, seeming to have recovered from his heavy stupor. </p><p>“Yes now get me bloody home.”</p><p>“Alright alright,” said Changbin, peeling himself off Seungmin and pulling out with a grunt. He took a good second to admire Seungmin’s leaking hole, pumping a couple of fingers in and out before Seungmin whacked him away and sat up, grabbing his clothes from the floor and pulling them on. Changbin made a face but he also dug around for his shorts as Chan climbed to the front and started the car up. </p><p>“I bet you a twenty that Seungmin sleeps outside the diner tonight,” said Chan to Changbin as the latter pulled his clothes on and made his way to the passenger seat.</p><p>“I was gonna bet you ten he sleeps behind that blasted bush but twenty works,” replied Changbin. Seungmin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Or maybe I actually get home guys?” he offered. Chan and Changbin just laughed.</p><p>“Sure thing,” said Chan, starting the car and reversing out onto the main road and joining the other traffic until they reached the diner.</p><p>In the end, let’s just say that no twenties were swapped and jaws were definitely dropped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might add a bonus chapter maybe</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a><br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bonus: What Went Down When Felix Told the Others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who did the bonus chapter. </p><p>This is set in between the first and second chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why the fuck did you feel the need to steal my jeep Lix,” said Chan as he hopped into the backseat next to Changbin and slammed the door shut. Felix turned to face him from the drivers wheel, grinning cheekily. </p><p>“Eh, sorry man,” he laughed, turning back round and starting up the engine, flicking on the headlights. “Didn’t really feel like walking half an hour just to pick up an old junkyard microwave for my mum at this time.”</p><p>“You could have just texted me. And like honestly Changbin, I told you to keep the keys safe, not give them to whoever asked.”</p><p>“What can I say, he tackled me,” shrugged Changbin, pulling off his sweaty shirt and fumbling around under the seat, looking for something clean as Felix stepped on the gas and the car started rolling away from the courts.</p><p>“He doesn’t even have a bloody licence.”</p><p>“And yet he’s still driving, find a better way to build your case Chan,” replied the raven haired boy. Chan let out a sigh.</p><p>“Anyways, you said you had something to tell us Felix,” he said. Felix grinned, face visible in the mirror.</p><p>“Oh hell yeah I do,” he said. “Remember that prude of a Seungmin kid last week?” Chan and Changbin nodded in affirmative, their attentions piqued. “Well when we got back to the diner we fucked.” Chan spluttered and Changbin’s eyes widened.</p><p>“But he was such a pretentious little bitch,” started Changbin. “How’d you get him to let you fuck him?”</p><p>“I basically pantsed him,” said Felix. “Still took a bit of touching to get him round but he got there.”</p><p>“He seemed like he’d be straight though. Or have zero sex life, I’m sure he wandered out of an asylum,” said Chan, curious.</p><p>“Actually about that, the whole portal shit is real.” Changbin sniggered, finally pulling a shirt on before speaking.</p><p>“Awwh that’s so cute Felix,” he mocked.</p><p>“I kid you not,” said Felix, eyebrows furrowing. “I saw it myself.”</p><p>“Yeah right.”</p><p>“I swear.”</p><p>“Oh screw that,” waved off Changbin, “Tell us how you fucked him.”</p><p>“Well, like I said, I literally pulled his dick out.”</p><p>“Isn’t that illegal?” asked Chan.</p><p>“I got so carried away at first that I forgot to ask him if he was okay with it,” said Felix sheepishly, “But I asked him afterwards and practically fell into my arms.”</p><p>“Wow so needy,” commented Chan.</p><p>“Nah not really, if anything I was the needy one. He was just so hot, in that annoying nerd kind of way, you get me?”</p><p>“Yeah I get it,” said Changbin, “Like Jisung when he was new here, all polite and goody goody.”</p><p>“Yeah like that, it literally only took him a year to become an asshole though,” said Felix.</p><p>“Probably because Changbin fucked the life out of him after he tried preaching his Christianity to him for doing weed,” said Chan.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” remembered Felix. “He’s literally a drug dealer now though.”</p><p>“Yeah no fun to fuck anymore. His hole is so loose ‘cause he bends over for anyone,” said Changbin. Chan sniggered.</p><p>“So true.”</p><p>“Talking of dealers, who has the joints?” asked Changbin.</p><p>“Oh I have them,” said Chan, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two joints. “He might be an asshole but his shit is good.”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” commented Changbin, snatching one from Chan immediately and lighting it. Chan glared at him, taking the lighter and lighting his own. He took a hit and passed it to Felix.  </p><p>“Anyways, Seungmin?” said Changbin, letting white smoke cloud around his head as he settled down into his seat. </p><p>“Well,” said Felix, pausing to take a puff himself, “I sucked him off. He’d never done anything with a guy before and I wanted to make sure he wasn’t feeling uncomfortable or anything.”</p><p>“Aww how noble of you,” cooed Changbin. “And I can’t believe you got to fuck a virgin hole.”</p><p>“He really did feel great.”</p><p>“How did you get him stretched enough though, your hands are tiny,” said Chan.</p><p>“What a motherfucker. If you want this back then behave Chan,” said Felix, waving the joint. Chan grumbled, but didn’t say more. “Anyways, yeah I got him on the counter and stretched him.”</p><p>“Got him on the counter?” said Changbin, eyebrow raised.</p><p>“No like I bent him over and fingered him. He was really squirmy, and kinda loud too.”</p><p>“Okay okay,” nodded Changbin.</p><p>“And when I was fucking him, he actually begged at one point.”</p><p>“Seriously? He seemed stubborn as shit,” said Chan.</p><p>“That’s why it was so hot, I couldn’t help but give it to him. Well, I mean I sort of stopped the fucking so he had to, but hot nonetheless.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m hearing Felix giving it to someone after just one beg,” laughed Changbin.</p><p>“What else could I do when he was squirming around me,” shrugged Felix.</p><p>“Not gonna lie the whole thing sounds kind of hot,” commented Chan. At hearing Felix’s very explicit account, his mind had conjured up some decidedly pretty scenes in his head. It was dangerous but he could feel that his dick was slightly hard at just them. “I’d totally get off to just watching that.”</p><p>“Feel free,” said Felix, passing the joint back. Chan raised an eyebrow as he grabbed it, taking a puff before starting to palm himself lightly. He was horny, that was for sure.</p><p>“Well what happened next?” he asked. </p><p>“He came all over the counter side. Like it was everywhere. Oh, and I came in him.”</p><p>“Fuck that’s hot,” groaned Chan, digging the heel of his palm into his dick. “Imagine his little hole leaking everywhere.”</p><p>“Dammit Chan, I’m gonna hard too now,” groaned Changbin. Felix just laughed.</p><p>“Get yourself a taste of the real thing if he ever visits.”</p><p>“Oh hell yeah,” said Chan, reaching into his sweats and pulling his dick out. Just the image of Seungmin with his hole full had sprung his dick to full hardness, and there was a bead of precum rolling down.</p><p>“Ew, you’re so gross Chan,” commented Changbin, eyeing Chan’s dick from the corner of his vision. Despite his accusatory tone however, his gaze didn’t waver.</p><p>“Yeah well Seungmin is hot,” the elder replied, biting his lip as he wrapped his hand around the base. He’d never done anything sexual with these two friends of his, but Changbin’s gaze on him wasn’t uncomfortable in any way. In fact, as Chan moved his hand up and down, a small part of him felt thrilled at being watched, and by his best friend of all people.</p><p>“Is Chan getting off?” asked Felix, straining his neck to check through the rear view mirror.</p><p>“Yeah,” Changbin confirmed. Felix groaned, and Chan heard a belt unbuckle.</p><p>“Fuck Chan,” he said, voice deeper than before. “If I crash it’s your fault.”</p><p>“Don’t blame me, blame Seungmin,” said Chan, biting his lip as he toyed with his tip.  He let out a moan and at the sound, Changbin receded back into his seat, but out of the corner of his eye, Chan could see him still glancing at the scene. On closer observation, he noticed a slight bulge in Changbin’s pants. Chan smirked.</p><p>“You want something Bin?” he asked, making a show of flicking his wrist and letting out a slightly manufactured yet pornographic groan. Changbin snatched his gaze away, looking straight ahead.</p><p>“No,” he said.</p><p>“You sure?” asked Chan. Like, objectively Changbin was hot as hell. “Wanna suck my dick?” He saw Changbin hitch at the words, but he kept his gaze straight ahead.</p><p>“Why would I want to suck your fucking dick?” retaliated Changbin, but his voice was slightly unsteady. Chan’s smirk only grew wider. Chan knew he was hot as hell too.</p><p>“Shit- if you suck Chan’s dick I’m probably gonna blow right here,” said Felix from up front. By the sounds of it, he was jerking himself, and Chan knew somewhere in there how dangerous it was for him to be high and driving at night with one hand, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p>“Come on Changbin, for Felix?” he asked sweetly, letting out another manufactured moan as the car jolted. That seemed to lure Changbin in, and he turned to look at Chan.</p><p>“Fine,” he said, attempting to sound impassive even though all three of the boys knew he was anything but that.</p><p>Chucking his joint into the cupholder, Changbin leaned down, taking Chan’s dick into his hold and pumping a couple of times. Chan groaned, this time not at all manufactured, swearing. At that, Changbin leaned down further, wrapping his lips around the tip and nudging his warm tongue against it. Chan put a hand on his head, pushing him down. He groaned at the wet feeling. </p><p>“Fuck Changbin,” he said, leaning his head back onto the seat and taking a hit as the said boy started bobbing. Chan knew he was big, and he was astounded by the fact that Changbin could take him in whole. That thought alone sent a shiver down to his dick, and he felt it pulse. “You’re so good at this.”</p><p>“Not gonna lie, I thought Changbin was more of a receiver than giver,” said Felix from up front. Changbin popped off at these words, wiping the saliva pooling in the corner of his mouth on his sleeve and speaking. </p><p>“I’m not an asshole Lix,” he said, eyebrows furrowed. Felix just laughed.</p><p>“Yeah you are, a tight little asshole to fuck,” he said. Changbin scowled, hitting Felix on the shoulder. The younger boy just flipped him off, still grinning. “Go do your fucking job man.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” said Changbin, but he still receded, taking his previous position with Chan’s dick down his throat. But this time, Chan reached out, grabbing Changbin’s waist and pulling him up slightly.</p><p>“On your knees,” he said, and he felt Changbin make a sound around his dick. Without removing his mouth, the boy hiked his legs up into the seat so that they were tucked under him, and his ass was sticking out, facing the window. They were on a relatively empty road now but they’d soon be approaching the main traffic lights, and anyone who peeked in would be able to see. Chan didn’t love the thought, the thought loved Chan.</p><p>“You guys want me to go from the way around Minho’s house? There’s less traffic there,” asked Felix. His eyes were on the road but he was groping around for some tissues.</p><p>“No, go from the main road,” said Chan. “I want everyone to see Changbin like this, all full of dick.”</p><p>“Wow Chan, so kinky,” smirked Felix, but he indicted to take the turn.</p><p>“What do you think about that Changbin?” asked Chan, looking down at the boy. Changbin looked up, nodding around Chan’s dick. The older boy smirked. “Now take your pants off and finger yourself,” he said. Changbin pulled off at this, hanging his head low and groaning.</p><p>“Fuck, Chan,” he said, reaching back and tugging his shorts and underwear down. He scrambled around for some lube, opening the bottle when found. Coating his fingers, Changbin reached back and pushed one in, but before he could let out a sound, Chan tugged his face back down onto his own dick. </p><p>And there they stayed, the obscene squelching of Changbin’s fingers complimenting the moans coming out of both boys as they drove on, entering a crossroad after a few minutes. Chan had come close a few times but each time, he pulled Changbin off and took a minute to breathe and watch the boy pathetically rut against the car seat. Changbin was writhing by now, his jaw obviously tired and his hand sore, but when Chan made move to help him, he swatted him away. Changbin was just too good.</p><p>“Traffic lights coming up, get ready to put on a show Bin,” said Felix.</p><p>“He’s showing enough,” said Chan, running a hand through Changbin’s hair. Harsh lights started streaming in through the windows, casting red on Changbin’s face as Felix hit the brakes, easing the jeep to a standstill. In that moment, Chan felt his gut tighten again, and this time he couldn’t bother to stop Changbin. </p><p>Letting out a cry, Chan dug his heels into the floor as he came, his moan and Changbin’s splutter as Chan’s cum fulled his throat drowning out the honks and unsilenced engines. The thrum continued as Changbin popped off and swallowed, heaving out a breath, becoming more apparent as Chan came down from his haze.</p><p>“Who’s watching?” asked Changbin as he repositioned, leaning one elbow on Chan’s thigh as the latter looked out of the window to see a lorry, and it’s middle aged male driver staring down at Changbin. Chan grinned.</p><p>“It’s a mid life crisis truck driver.” Changbin gave a smile and pushed his hand further into himself.</p><p>“Is it a guy?” </p><p>“Yep.” Felix snorted from up front.</p><p>“Freak. He probably likes his guys shaved and in skirts.”</p><p>“Hypocrite,” muttered Changbin as Chan spoke.</p><p>“Image Changbin in a skirt.” Felix groaned.</p><p>“Changbin you’ve got to let me fuck you in a skirt one day.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up both of you, I’m- shit- I’m close.” Chan took his eyes away from the truck driver then, moving a hand to Changbin’s dick and pumping. “Holy shit gasped Changbin. “Gonna- gonna- fuck.” </p><p>When Changbin came, his body convulsed and the sweat that had gathered dripped down off his chin, his release spilling onto the seat and splattering on his stomach at the same time. It took him a few moments, but Changbin soon sat up heaving, Felix chucking the tissues back.</p><p>“So you two have a thing for public sex? How does noon in the middle of the diner sound?” asked Felix, looking into the rear view mirror to see Chan and Changbin wiping themselves off. Chan sniggered and Changbin just groaned.</p><p>“Shut up and take me home dickhead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a dream that Jisung and Hyunjin were on a staircase complaining about being too full of cock so I guess I’m whack.</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a><br/>CuriousCat: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/BinnieBixch">BinnieBixch</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>